


狱火焚身

by xiaoxiao0808



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiao0808/pseuds/xiaoxiao0808
Summary: tattoo of soul非正式番外
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Kudos: 8





	狱火焚身

狱火焚身  
走廊里传来长靴踩踏地面的声音，沉稳有力，均匀的步伐如同阅兵式上的仪仗队员那样分毫不差。瑟兰迪尔来到地牢最深处的那间牢房，将钥匙插入了锁眼。  
角落里，穿着囚犯服的青年霍地站了起来，喉结不自觉地滚了滚。  
男人穿着海军蓝的制服，长得过分的双腿被包裹进及膝的长靴，靴子擦得锃亮，几乎能映出他高大的身影。，透出禁欲的味道。每走一步，都能听到银亮的手铐发出清脆的叮当声，别在腰间的黑色警棍细长光滑，随着他的步伐一晃一晃，拍打在腿侧。  
青年盯着男人看了好一会儿，从制帽下一丝不乱的金发，到脖子里整整齐齐的领带，再到光亮得让人想要亲吻的靴子，最后，视线的焦点落在了皮带的下方。方正的金属皮带头下，是隆起的曲线，饱满的形状让他浮想联翩，以至于没有听到男人的问话。  
“姓名？”典狱长有些愠怒地再次提问。  
“莱戈拉斯。”青年抬起头，报出了自己的名字。  
“长官！”典狱长严厉地指责道，“要称呼我为长官，懂了吗，小鬼？”  
“是，长官。”莱戈拉斯意识到瑟兰迪尔已经进入了角色，而这个威严禁欲的典狱长，连低吼的声音都带着该死的性感。  
“罪名？”  
“嫖…嫖娼。”说完，莱戈拉斯便有些后悔，他应该编一个更加霸气点的罪名，比如强奸，或者杀人。  
“嫖过几次？”典狱长抬眼瞟了一眼他的犯人，凶狠的目光完全掩盖了内心的窃笑，苛刻到仿佛真正掌管着这所监狱。  
“他们抓错人了。”莱戈拉斯说，他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，像一个被冤枉的犯人那样不安地捏着衣角，“这里面有误会。我只是去找人的，长官，我没有嫖娼。求您放我出去。”  
“他们都这样说。”典狱长说，“每一个被关在这里的人，都声称自己是无辜的，你觉得我会相信一个无时无刻不翘着老二的惯犯？”他的视线落在莱戈拉斯的裆部，那里已隆成熟悉的形状，显然，他的男孩也热爱着眼前的场景。  
“我没有！”莱戈拉斯高声辩驳。  
“是么。”典狱长不置可否地拿起警棍，在掌心里轻拍着，“我劝你老实一点，小子。以你的罪名，今后一年都得在这里度过，而你这种漂亮的男孩……”他故意拖长了音调，用警棍挑起犯人的下巴，露出玩味的笑容：“啧啧，真是个漂亮的男孩。你知道有多少犯人会打你的主意吗？当然，我也可以让你过上舒服日子，如果你对我足够诚实。”  
“什…什么意思？”莱戈拉斯也完全进入了角色，并沉浸在了场景带来的刺激里。  
“我可以罩着你，告诉所有人，谁也不许动你，也可以把你丢到三号牢房，让你吃点儿苦头，这样你就会明白，我说的都是真的。”  
“不，您没有权利这样做！”莱戈拉斯叫道，“宪法保护每一个公民，您不能虐待囚犯。”  
“哈，宪法？”瑟兰迪尔邪恶地笑着，“在这里，我说的话就是宪法，明白吗，小子？还是说，你更想去三号牢房体验一下那些家伙的鸡巴？”  
“你敢！”无辜的囚犯并没有被吓到，他很清楚，适当的反抗更能挑起男人的欲望。  
“我当然敢。你知道那里都关着些什么人吗？”典狱长问。  
“什么人？”青年囚犯看起来有些害怕，又努力做出一副无所畏惧的模样。瑟兰迪尔对这样的表情非常满意。  
“几个强奸犯而已。放心，在我的地界上，还没有死过人。据说他们最喜欢你这样年轻漂亮的男孩，又紧又耐操。你猜你今晚要吃下多少根鸡巴？”  
莱戈拉斯吞咽了一下口水，见鬼，那些粗鄙下流的话语从瑟兰迪尔嘴里说出，竟带了引人遐想的诱惑味道。他把手交叠在身前，掩饰着不让胯下的部位显得过于突出，进行最后的挣扎：“不，你不能把我丢给他们。”  
“真该把你立刻丢进去看看，爱撒谎的男孩。看到那个金发男人了吗？他是城东的地头蛇，最喜欢像你这样年轻漂亮的男孩，而那个黑发的男人，占领了城西的半壁江山，道上没人敢惹他。我猜他们一定会为了争夺你大打出手，赢的那个会先干你，干到你哭着求饶，然后输的那个顶上，用你来泄愤。他们为你流的血，都会从你身上找回来。”典狱长的嗓音低沉有力，那些并不存在的场景被他描绘地栩栩如生。莱戈拉斯眯着眼，沉浸在这样的叙述里，身临其境地感受到即将被强暴的恐惧，又兴奋地顶端渗漏出透明的清液。  
“还有那对双胞胎，听说是邻市市长的儿子，谁知道呢，但有一点是真的，他们喜欢一起干男人，一个操上面的嘴，一个操下面的嘴，然后一起操。”典狱长捕捉到囚犯吃惊的表情，并没有错过那当中跳跃的火苗，他的男孩掩盖不了眼中隐秘的渴望。  
“一起操？你在吓唬我吗？长官。”青年的身体微微颤抖了一下，这样的想象激得他神经一阵麻痹。  
“哈，你真该被好好吓唬吓唬，单纯的男孩。我猜你还没有被男人干过吧？前几天有一个退伍军人被双胞胎玩到直肠破裂。你想试试？”  
莱戈拉斯害怕地摇头：“不，请不要把我丢给他们。”  
瑟兰迪尔的话语轻松地把被双杆的念头埋在了他的脑子里，他几乎可以看到另一个自己，屁股里同时含着他主人的阴茎和另一根仿真阴茎，他的阴茎因为这样的想象而跳跃，明明很害怕，却违背意志地想要试一试——如果他的主人哪天强迫他玩这样的游戏。当然，这样的念头也只是一闪而逝，毕竟，那真的太可怕了。  
“这可不是求人该有的态度，男孩。”典狱长居高临下地看着他，冰蓝色的双眼因为地牢昏暗的灯光而变得更加深不可测。他用警棍抵住青年张开的唇，凑近道：“别急着说话，我会给你时间考虑。你也可以看看窗外的操场，那或许有助于你的选择。”  
莱戈拉斯走到那扇所谓的窗户前。说是窗户，也不过是粗砺石墙上的一个通风口，约一英尺见方，象征性地嵌着八根铁栅栏。窗外当然不会有什么操场，可这不妨碍莱戈拉斯沉浸在自己的想象中——正如典狱长要求的那样。  
“操场上的戏码很精彩，不是吗？”典狱长走到铁窗边，看着青年戏谑道。  
“是的长官，外面很热闹。”莱戈拉斯想象着窗外是一片被高压铁丝网围起来的水泥地，穿着牢服的囚犯们正围着操场跑圈儿。  
“哦？你都看到什么了？”典狱长问。  
“有人把跳蛋掉到了地上，一群人围上去，撕掉了那个可怜犯人的裤子。”  
“像这样吗？”  
如他料想的那般，典狱长宽厚的大手粗暴地撕扯开他的裤子。裂帛的声音刺激着他的耳膜，性器一下子就从失去桎梏的裆部弹了出来。可他还是装出害怕的样子，瑟缩了一下。  
瑟兰迪尔顺着莱戈拉斯的想象延续着这个情景：“那是魔苟斯的婊子。因为卖淫，被关在了这里。可魔苟斯只是玩弄他，对他没有丝毫怜悯，甚至默许其他犯人羞辱他。他喜欢看自己的婊子被羞辱。”他的手不知何时握住了青年裸露在外的屁股， 用力揉捏。  
“别…别这样……”青年小声地抗议。  
“怎么，难不成你这里还没有被人捅过吗？”典狱长说着，故意按了按那个瑟缩的部位，引得青年剧烈的颤抖。  
他看起来害怕极了。  
典狱长大笑：“看看我捡到什么宝贝了，一个漂亮的还没被开苞的男孩。我忍不住要快点尝尝这个纯洁的小屁股的滋味了。我会先给你松松土，再慢慢的顶进去，一点儿也不让你疼。你知道吗，那些人可没我这么多耐心，他们甚至拿刀子捅进去。而我会让你舒舒服服地吞掉我的鸡巴，你会喜欢上这滋味的，你会求着我用我的大肉棒插你的小屁股的。”  
“别这样长官，我没干过这种事…”青年哀求着。  
“还是你更喜欢在操场上被一群人拿脏兮兮的鸡巴或者其他什么东西轮流插？”  
“不，不要让我去操场。”可怜的囚犯绝望地说。  
“想要我保护你吗，小东西？”  
“是的，长官，请您。”  
“光这样可不行，我的小嫖娼犯，你得说点儿实在的。”  
莱戈拉斯仿佛费了很大的劲才下定决心，小声开口：“嫖我，长官，让我做您一个人的婊子。”  
他的语气里充满了羞耻，又带着新犯的恐惧，令典狱长非常满意。  
“那个跳蛋可真小，是不是？”  
“您的意思是？”  
“如果足够大，就不会掉出来了。比如，这个。”典狱长将警棍抵在了犯人蠕动的穴口。  
“不…长官，会坏掉的…”莱戈拉斯呜咽着哀求，换来的只是瑟兰迪尔把坚硬的警棍挤了肛门，他发出一声痛苦的惊叫。  
事实上这一点也不疼。警棍比瑟兰迪尔的阴茎要小一号，上面甚至体贴地抹过一层润滑剂。但它插入体内的感觉是冰冷而异样的，更重要的是，莱戈拉斯入戏了，他感觉自己就是一个无辜而纯洁的犯人，正在被迫忍受着强暴——这该死的监狱生存法则。  
“你必须做好准备，男孩，接受它，你才能更好地接受我的大家伙。”瑟兰迪尔一手箍住他的腰身，一手把警棍往里顶进更多，“再放松一点，男孩，你夹得太紧了……对，就是这样，好多了。你应该感激我，小东西，外面那群家伙只会硬插，干完就算，哪里管你会不会受伤，只有我，只有我会先给你做准备。”  
典狱长蛊惑着犯人，将警棍旋转着又塞进去一截。他知道，他的男孩和自己一样，深深地沉浸在场景里，他已经完全勃起了，顶端分泌出透明的前液。  
“不行了长官，不能再深了，我会死掉的。”囚犯摇着头求饶，他额前的淡金色刘海随着动作轻轻晃动。  
“真是个漂亮的男孩。瞧瞧这张嘴，生来就是为了舔鸡巴用的。你还没有替男人舔过吧，男孩？”他把警棍抽出来，在莱戈拉斯的脸颊上蹭了蹭，混合了润滑剂与肠液的透明液体黏答答的粘在上面，一片莹亮。  
“没有，长官。”  
“我会教你的，宝贝，”瑟兰迪尔肯定地说，“想不想把我又粗又硬的大家伙含在嘴里吮吸？”  
“别那样，长官……”莱戈拉斯咕哝着摇头，“不要……请别逼我。”  
瑟兰迪尔利落地把警棍别回腰间。“出尔反尔可不是什么好习惯，小子。就在几分钟前，你还说要做我的婊子，尝过了警棍的甜头，就打算把长官撇开？既然如此，不如呆在这儿猜猜外头那些家伙会怎么干你的小嘴吧，宝贝。”他说着，转身走了出去，将牢门紧紧锁住。  
“别走！”莱戈拉斯喊，“都听您的，长官！您说什么就是什么。”  
“这就对了，看在这张漂亮脸蛋的份上，让我来给你上一课吧，男孩。现在，跪下。”  
莱戈拉斯跪在铁栏前，视线正好跟他的主人的跨下齐平。瑟兰迪尔解开裤口，他坚硬的、酱紫色的阴茎弹了出来。  
莱戈拉斯的目光里难掩渴望。他很高兴地发现这个场景同样激发了他主人的性欲，一点儿不比他少。  
“好了，男孩，张开嘴舔吧。”典狱长命令道。他把手伸进栏杆，一把抓住囚犯浅金色的头发，把他拉近，笔直坚硬的性器隔着栏杆直接顶进莱戈拉斯的嘴里。  
莱戈拉斯的口交的技巧其实很出色，毕竟他几乎天天都在为他的主人做这个，但他还是做出很不熟练的样子，干呕着吐了出来。  
“放松，男孩，你的喉咙和你的小屁股一样，都得学会放松。”瑟兰迪尔说着，又把阴茎塞回莱戈拉斯嘴里。“对，就这样吸，宝贝……没错……再吞得深一点……跟我想象的一样美好，该死的，你的小嘴天生就是干这个的。”  
嘴里被强塞着阴茎，莱戈拉斯紧抓铁栏才能稳住身体。他闭着眼睛，想象着自己正从远处旁观这一幕。他赤裸着，跪在地上，绝望而顺从，拼命吸着典狱长的阴茎，以免落入其他犯人的手中。这本来是一种悲惨的境遇，可却又是一个最刺激的幻想，他是那样热爱将主人无与伦比的性器含在口中的感觉。  
“噢，太棒了宝贝，我要射了，帮我吸出来，然后全部吞下去，不要往后退，它们的味道比你想象的要好很多，不是吗？”  
他抓着莱戈拉斯的头发，在他的喉咙深处喷射出全部的精华。莱戈拉斯轻松地吞掉了，却还是装作被呛到的模样。  
“好男孩，你的表现棒极了。”典狱长松开他的头发，“现在，我要出去巡视一下，等我回来的时候，我会把我的大鸡巴戳进你的小屁股里。在我离开的这段时间里，我希望你能好好想想，那是什么感觉。”  
说完，典狱长离开了牢房，长靴踩踏在地面上的声音越来越远，直至完全消失。  
莱戈拉斯跌坐在床上，揉了揉被快感冲击的头脑。过去的时间里，他们玩过很多场景游戏，但这无疑是最热辣的一次。  
他感觉自己再也无法忍耐，伸手把裤裆里硬挺的家伙掏了出来，上上下下地套弄着，那东西已经完全勃起了，但他不想这么快就高潮，于是掐了自己一下，给火热的地带降降温，复又重新撸动到临界点，如此来来回回几次，在脑海里一遍又一遍地回想着刚才的场景，无辜又绝望的青年被一群贪婪又残忍的强奸犯包围，典狱长是他唯一可以依靠的人，不得不出卖嘴巴和屁股祈求庇护……  
威严的声音，禁欲的装束，下流的话语，强硬的戳刺……他融化在了主人营造的场景里，继续自慰到再也无法忍耐，在掌心里达到了高潮。他懒洋洋地躺在床上，幸福地叹了口气，很快又想起来，典狱长似乎没有允许他射精。他起身，到墙角简陋的水槽边把身上的痕迹冲洗干净，然后躺回床上，等待着主人的再次出现。  
“准备好了吗，男孩？”不知过了多久，瑟兰迪尔的声音在牢房里响起。  
“长官，我还没有……”  
典狱长上下扫视了一圈，拉过他的犯人，圈在怀里，在他耳边吐出危险的言语。  
“知道么，我刚才离开的时候，有人的手不太老实。”他在莱戈拉斯身上嗅着，露出一个狡猾的笑容。  
莱戈拉斯咬着下唇说：“对不起长官，刚才为您口交让我很兴奋，我没有忍住。”  
“那很好，男孩，说明你用心在做这件事。你看，对我诚实并不困难，现在你知道我没有骗你了吧，你会爱上我的硬鸡巴的。只要你牢牢记得自己是我的婊子，除了我没人能碰你，你尽管自慰、射精。”  
“谢谢您，长官。”  
“只不过…你每自慰一次，我就会给你一顿鞭子。”瑟兰迪尔的脸上露出邪恶的笑容。  
“不——”莱戈拉斯抗拒地摇头，企图挣脱男人的禁锢，却只是被拖到墙角，铐住双臂。  
“你的快乐是要以取悦我为前提的，想要舒服可以，但要为此挨点儿鞭子，懂了吗男孩？”  
“不！”莱戈拉斯叫嚷着扭动，锁住手臂的铁链发出叮叮当当的碰撞声。  
“这可由不得你，宝贝。”瑟兰迪尔走到另一面墙边，那上面挂了好几排不同的鞭子，瑟兰迪尔的手指在其间穿梭，最后停留在一根暗红色的短鞭前。  
“喜欢我为你挑选的鞭子吗？它有个漂亮的鞭梢，挥动起来的呼啸声非常动听。”他带着一种猫科动物的优雅将鞭子在空中来回挥舞着。鞭梢扫过莱戈拉斯的耳边，他发出一阵呻吟。  
“别害怕，小宝贝，不过是小小地抽你一顿，给你个教训，既不会出血，也不会受伤。” 瑟兰迪尔保证道，用一只手抚摸莱戈拉斯白皙的臀部，“不过是给你这漂亮的小屁股上加点颜色，我喜欢在自己的婊子身上留下我的记号。”  
“看在上帝的份上，别那么干，求您！”莱戈拉斯扭动着身体，竭力想从锁链里挣脱，可显然无济于事。鞭子从他耳边呼啸而过，那声音确实非常美好，并且被控制完美地没有擦伤他的耳朵。  
一秒钟后，它落在了他的屁股上，带来一些刺痛，但并不强烈，反而有种美妙的热辣。  
“我很抱歉长官，我不该触碰您的私有物，我保证再也不会了。”  
“不，你会的，小鬼，我很清楚你们的把戏，你的手根本不舍得从你的肉棒上移开，每天不打上几炮你会发疯。虽然我很高兴，你意识到自己是我的私有物了，但这并不能为你免去一顿鞭打。你需要挨打来记住，只有在你的屁股含着我的阴茎时射精，你才不会挨鞭子。明白了吗？宝贝。”  
“噢，上帝……”莱戈拉斯喘息着，感受着他主人的鞭子落在他毫无遮掩的屁股上。瑟兰迪尔的话再一次强烈地刺激着他。他真想照这种方式来试试看，这太让他兴奋了——不挨鞭子就别想射精，除非那时主人正在插他的屁股……也许哪天他真该跟主人这样试上一星期，或是两星期。这个想法是那么热辣，而说出这些邪恶话语的主人，是那么令人崇拜。他沉浸在自己的性幻想中，疼痛又欢愉的感觉让他在铁链的束缚里不断扭动，不知是在逃离还是迎合。  
“我的屁股要烧起来了，求您不要再打了，长官。”  
“其实我很喜欢操一个带个我的标记的火热屁股，所以你不妨每天多自慰几次。”典狱长无情地揉掐着刚刚被皮鞭洗礼过的屁股，“我喜欢鞭打你白嫩的屁股，我想要好好地多操上几回。”他伸手解开了锁链，把莱戈拉斯放了下来。  
“去床上趴好，狗爬式。我要给你的小屁股开苞了。”  
“别这样对我，长官，还是让我给您吸出来吧。”尽管此刻莱戈拉斯无比渴望他主人的贯穿，却还是尽心地扮演着清纯的囚犯，向典狱长一遍遍哀求。  
“你会没事的，宝贝。”瑟兰迪尔拍了两下他又红又热的屁股，把他推到床边，“动作快一点，男孩，我等不及要干你的红屁股了。”  
莱戈拉斯慢吞吞地爬上床，假装既害怕又勉强。他按要求摆好姿势，扭头看到瑟兰迪尔又一次把他巨大的阴茎从裤子里掏出来。它已经被前液沾得湿漉漉的，这证明他的主人跟他一样为场景而兴奋着。  
而这个发现，无疑是对他最大的鼓励与赞美。  
“瞧瞧，我都为你硬成什么样了。”瑟兰迪尔站在他身后，慢慢将一根手指插进了他的屁股。“你可真紧，宝贝。不过别担心，很快我就会给你松开。男孩，我会教你怎么吞掉我的大鸡巴，而你会学的很好。”  
瑟兰迪尔抽出手指，分开莱戈拉斯的臀瓣，缓慢地把阴茎一寸一寸地往里戳。  
莱戈拉斯的反应就像是第一次被人操一样，夹紧了身体，双腿颤抖，脑袋后仰，喉咙里发出痛苦的哀叫。  
他还记得第一次被瑟兰迪尔插入时的感觉。那时候的他，无知无畏，大胆又主动地要想尝试，甚至自己吃进去了一小节龟头。只是，那时候的他，又怎么会想到，自己会爱这个男人爱到怎样的地步。  
他可以为瑟兰迪尔做任何事，任何。  
因为他知道，瑟兰迪尔也是一样的。  
“有个小东西在分心。”瑟兰迪尔说着，以不容拒绝的力度向里推进到最深处，毫不意外地听到了青年的叫声。  
“小惩大诫，男孩，你得学会专心。在我干你的时候，专心取悦我。”  
“是…是的长官，我只是太疼了…它太大了，求您拿出去…我会被撕裂的…”  
瑟兰迪尔的食指压上了他轻颤的唇：“嘘——你会没事的，宝贝，放松，”他一遍又一遍地抚摸着莱戈拉斯光滑的后背，安慰他，就像在安抚某种大型脑科动物，“很快你就会适应我插在里面的感觉，相信我，为我打开，对，就是这样，你做的很好，非常棒……”  
“oh fuck…oh……”莱戈拉斯如砧板上的鱼，扭动，尖叫，当主人的阴茎擦过他的前列腺时，他舒服地简直要流泪了。  
“你真是太棒了宝贝，我爱死你的小屁股了，现在，我可要加点料了，准备好。”瑟兰迪尔进出的动作越来越快，在那紧致的密道里凶猛地征伐着。  
“啊……太舒服了长官，我简直想立刻射出来…”莱戈拉斯费力地仰头，他呻吟着，汗水布满了他的额头与后背。瑟兰迪尔的手绕过他的身体，抓住那根已经被带到高潮边缘的阴茎，粗鲁地抚摸着：“射吧宝贝，为了我射出来…好孩子。”瑟兰迪尔的嗓音是高潮前特有的低哑，他加快了征伐的节奏，很快，就在手心里感受到了激烈的抖动，而后一片黏腻。  
莱戈拉斯的眼前炸开一片耀眼的白光，如坠星河。他漂浮着，喘息着，感受着彻底的放松。  
等他终于恢复意识的时候，他发现瑟兰迪尔正坐在他身边，温柔的抚摸着他的后背。  
“我觉得你刚才跟我一样享受，是吗？”瑟兰迪尔笑着问。场景结束了，他又恢复成了本来的身份，典狱长的粗鲁强硬不复存在。  
“噢上帝，是的，”莱戈拉斯叹了口气，“谢谢，谢谢你，主人，谢谢，这是我收到的最棒的新年礼物。”他翻了个身，把头搁在主人的膝头，躺在那里看着他。“我真爱你，”他喃喃地说，“超越一切地爱你，你知道的。”  
“是的，我知道，小家伙，我总是知道。”瑟兰迪尔捧着他的脸，交换了一个并不火辣却足够缠绵的吻。  
“你是什么时候发现的？关于我对地牢的性幻想。”  
“很久以前，你刚回到我身边的时候。”  
莱戈拉斯的脸一下子红了。“该不会是那时候吧？”  
“没错，我聪明的小秘书。《十号地牢体验报告与改进建议》，为我朗读这份报告的时候，我听出了你声音里的颤抖与好奇。我知道，你一定想要尝试一下。”  
“是的主人，我想，而您为我实现了。”莱戈拉斯抚摸着他的主人，用指尖勾勒他的眉眼，用嘴唇亲吻他的唇舌，“谢谢你为我做的一切，谢谢你，主人。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了，思绪也被拉回了一年前他们刚重逢的时候。“说真的，莱戈拉斯，你可真够大胆，就不怕我是魔苟斯那样的主人，像对待安纳塔那样对待你这个送上门的奴隶吗？”  
莱戈拉斯摇头：“不怕。”  
他说，“你是我的瑟兰迪尔，从未变过。也不会因任何事而改变。”无比坚定。  
“这么动听的情话，让人忍不住想把你操死在床上。”瑟兰迪尔露出了危险的笑容，沉着身再度压下……  
暗无天日的地牢里，春色无边。

The End


End file.
